It's You
by Milky Kim
Summary: [ONESHOT] Melihat kedekatan mereka sebelum Sehun mendaftar wajib militer, itu sangat tidak wajar. Bahkan Xiumin juga terlalu sering menjenguk Sehun ke camp dibanding dengan orang tua Sehun sendiri. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. - komentar salah satu netizen. / Luhan / Minseok / Xiumin / Sehun / LuMin / XiuHan / XiuHun / EXO / YAOI


**It's U**

* * *

><p>Author : Maria Kim  Milky Kim

Cast : Luhan, Minseok / Xiumin, Sehun

Genre : romance, crime, gore

Rate : M

Warn! : typos everywhere! Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.

Desclaimer : sama seperti author pada umumnya.

An : repost fb.

Summary : [ONESHOT] Melihat kedekatan mereka sebelum Sehun mendaftar wajib militer, itu sangat tidak wajar. Bahkan Xiumin juga terlalu sering menjenguk Sehun ke camp dibanding dengan orang tua Sehun sendiri. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. - komentar salah satu netizen. / Luhan / Minseok / Xiumin / Sehun / LuMin / XiuHan / XiuHun / EXO / YAOI

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_06 januari 2022 _**

_Berita mengejutkan berasal dari dua personel boyband asahan SM Entertainment. Empat bulan setelah kepulangan Oh Sehun dari menjalankan tugas wajib sebagai pria Korea Selatan, Kim Minseok (32), atau yang lebih sering dikenal sebagai Xiumin, juga sang Maknae, Oh Sehun (28), memilih untuk hengkang dari grup tersebut. Sampai saat ini belum ada keterangan jelas dari keduanya. Namun para netizen beranggapan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari Oh Sehun maupun Kim Minseok. "Melihat kedekatan mereka sebelum Sehun mendaftar wajib militer, itu sangat tidak wajar. Bahkan Xiumin juga terlalu sering menjenguk Sehun ke _camp_ dibanding dengan orang tua Sehun sendiri. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih.", komentar salah satu netizen mendapat ribuan tanggapan positif dari netizen lainnya. Dihitung dari Kris dan Luhan yang keluar dari grup beberapa tahun lalu, ditambah Sehun dan Xiumin, sekarang EXO hanya tinggal 8 member. _

Seorang pemuda tersenyum tipis membaca potongan koran yang tertata rapi di sebuah papan yang di tempel pada dinding di satu ruangan remang-remang bercahaya merah. Di samping artikel itu terdapat _hardcopy_ hasil jepretan _sasaeng fans_ Xiumin dan Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Dari sekian banyak foto yang ia dapatkan, kebanyakan Xiumin dan Sehun sedang berdekatan satu sama lain.

Xiumin dan Sehun benar-benar lenyap dari dunia hiburan. Beberapa bulan terakhir wajah keduanya sudah tak lagi menghiasi layar televisi negeri Gingseng itu. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan salah satu netizen di artikel 6 januari itu benar.

.

.

.

20 maret 2022

Seorang pria dengan rambut blonde rapi ala _pretty boy_, tersenyum manis memandangi deretan cincin berlian yang terpampang di etalase sebuah toko perhiasan. Di usianya yang hampir menginjak duapuluh sembilan tahun, menurut perhitungan Korea itu, masih saja terlihat _fresh_ seperti remaja tujuh belas tahun. Sangat disayangkan hari ini ia mengenakan kupluk dari _jumper_ hitamnya, dan itu membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutup. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menghindari kejaran _sasaeng fans_. Tapi sekeras apapun usahanya, _fans_-_fans_ gila itu selalu mengetahui keberadaanya.

Hari ulang tahun Xiumin masih jauh, tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan membeli kado sekarang? Sebagai kekasih yang ingin segalanya sempurna, Sehun juga ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Xiumin.

Pilihan Sehun jatuh pada satu set cincin dan gelang dengan berlian kecil di sektarnya. Di dalam bagian gelang tersebut tertulis _'Yours'_ sedangkan di bagian dalam cincin tertulis _'Mine'_. Dua kata yang lebih dominan pada Sehun sendiri.

"Aku milikmu, kau milikku," bisiknya pada kotak perhiasan yang ia pegang.

.

.

26 maret 2022 - 01 :32 a.m

Xiumin hanya bisa menggigit kuku jempol tangannya bosan. Sudah hampir dua jam ia bersandar pada punggung sofa. Sore tadi Sehun bilang, _'aku akan kembali lima belas menit lagi'_, tapi sampai sekarang Sehun tak kunjung datang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

Xiumin meraih ponsel yang ada di meja, mengetikkan sesuatu, _'Hun-ah, kau ada di mana?'_

Xiumin menggeleng, "tidak. Sehun pasti mengira kalau aku sangat mengharap kado darinya. Cih.." omelnya lalu menekan _button cancel_ pada _form_ pesan.

.

.

03:13 a.m

Satu _e-mail_ masuk ke ponsel Xiumin. Di sana tertera nama Sehun. Ternyata Sehun mengirimkan satu file suara. Xiumin melonjak-lonjak kecil di sofa. Ia mengaplikasikan _earphone_ pada ponsel dan pada telinganya.

_Download _

_Play _

_"Aku tak butuh cinta lain. _

_Aku hanya menginginkanmu."_ Mendadak mimik wajah Xiumin berubah aneh.

Ini bukan suara Sehun, Xiumin sangat yakin itu. Bahkan saat Sehun menangis, suaranya tidak terdengar seperti ini.

Nyanyian tanpa diiringi alat musik yang mengalun dari ponselnya itu membuat bulu kuduk Xiumin meremang. Nadanya berat dan kesannya menuntut. Seperti orang yang tengah dilanda kekalutan yang luar biasa.

_"Jikapun ditanya lagi,_

_aku hanya menginginkanmu. _

_Meskipun kau telah memiliki cinta yang lain. _

_Bagaimanapun aku tak dapat melupakannya. _

_Aku tak dapat kembali lagi. _

_Aku tak peduli kata orang lain. _

_Aku hanya menginginkanmu. _

_Aku tahu cinta ini salah, tapi..."_

Xiumin memjamkan matanya, menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Ia merasa sangat familiar dengan suara ini. Tapi siapa?

_"Aku tidak bisa menyerah, _

_aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, _

_hanya kau"_

Ada jeda sejenak. Xiumin kembali membuka matanya. Ia melihat aplikasi pemutar suaranya masih berjalan memutar file tersebut.

"Sehun... kau ada di mana... ada apa denganmu," kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir bergetar Xiumin.

Ponselnya kembali bersuara.

_"Bibirku yang membeku memanggilmu, _

_berteriak mencarimu. _

_Memanggilmu, meskipun tak ada jawaban, _

_aku akan selalu menunggumu. _

_Saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku. _

_Saat kau bilang ribuan bahkan jutaan kali. _

_Meskipun hatiku terbakar, _

_bibir keringku menjadi tipis, _

_jika aku dilahirkan kembali, itu pasti tentangmu _

_Untukku, hanya dirimu,... _

_Hanya dirimu... _

_Kenapa kau tak tahu?"_

Sebutir _liquid_ bening menetes dari mata Xiumin. Ia mencengkram erat ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. Tangannya mengusap kasar air mata yang menjejak di sekitar pipinya. Satu ingatan kecil yang sangat indah namun ia benci sampai mati terlintas di otaknya.

**_"Ah...aku mau tidur denganmu saja", "bukannya kau bilang tidak suka kalau ada yang menyentuh tempat tidurmu?", "ada pengecualian untukmu baby~"_**

**_"Ayo buka mulutmu! Aaa...anak pintar", "aku bukan bocah, lagipula aku sudah bosan makan bakpau terus"_**

**_ "Panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi, please, baby~", "Aku tidak mau, itu terdengar murahan!", "Awas kau!", "Ya! Berhenti menciumku! Rusa mesuuum!"_**

"Sehun! Kau ada di mana?!" Xiumin bersimpuh pada meja hingga akhirnya ia jatuh ke lantai.

Kenangan itu terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

KLUNG

Satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

_"Hyung~ aku sudah menunggumu di depan. Cepat buka pintunya!~"_ _- OhSeh_

Belum sempat beranjak, terdengar alunan Fur Elise dari luar apartemen tempatnya dan Sehun tinggal. Sepertinya itu berasal dari kotak musik. Xiumin tak tahu harus senang atau marah. Kenapa Sehun melakukan ini? kenapa ia mengungkit masa lalu yang sangat Xiumin benci? Apa ini maksud Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu,**_ "Hyung, aku akan memberimu kado paling berharga seumur hidupmu_**".

Xiumin menatap datar kenop pintu yang ada di depannya sebelum membuka pintu tersebut.

Benar seperti apa yang ia kira. Kotak musik. Dan sebuah kotak cokelat besar khas kado di bawahnya.

"Kemana Sehun?" bisiknya kecil sambil memperhatikan koridor di sekitarnya, "dan bau anyir apa ini?" Xiumin menggosok-gosokkan punggung tangan pada hidungnya sendiri.

Xiumin berjongkok, menutup kotak musik itu sebelum tetangga yang tinggal dekatnya terusik. Tanpa perasaan ragu Xiumin membuka kotak itu. Di bagian paling atas isi kotak itu terdapat kertas HVS dengan tulisan, _"It's not a big deal"_. Dan sesaat setelah Xiumin mengambil note besar itu,

"HAHHH...!" Xiumin jatuh terduduk di depan kotak itu. Di sana ada kepala Sehun yang diletakkan rapi di dalam keranjang parcel buah tertutup plastik _warp_. Rambut blonde Sehun tertata rapi berponi seperti biasa. Kedua kelopak matanya distapler menampilkan pandangan kosong khas orang mati. Di permukaan lidah yang terjulur terdapat puluhan jarum pentul menusuk di sana. Juga ada belasan luka sayat di pipi Sehun.

"Singkirkan benda itu dariku! Sehun kau ada di mana?! Jangan membodohi _Hyung_ seperti ini! Bercandamu benar-benar tidak lucu, OH SEHUN!"

Tubuh Xiumin bergetar hebat. Ia beranjak berlari ke arah jendela yang ada di pojok apartmennya. Di sana Xiumin berjongkok menangis tanpa suara. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambut kepalanya paksa.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Menaruh dagunya pada salah satu bahu Xiumin. Sedang Xiumin masih belum berani membuka matanya. Xiumin tahu benar aroma yang menguar dari tubuh orang itu bukanlah parfum yang biasa Sehun kenakan. Tapi-

"S- Sehun? Apa itu kau?"

"Ayo kita hidup bersama lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baozi."

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p>Dor! HAHA<p>

An : Terinspirasi dari lagu Super Junior - It's U. Lagu galau dicampur otak psycho, ya gini jadinya. *don't timpuk me!* alur kecepetan? Emang. Baking powder lagi abis, makanya singkat, padat dan TIDAK JELAS. Ga suka ya jangan dibaca! Terlanjur? Ya udahlah *author minta dihajar*


End file.
